Godzilla: King of the Monsters Rewrite
by MrX001
Summary: Spoilers for KOTM! One of my first stories so advice would be good! When a mysterious object crashes into the Earths atmosphere, it's up-to an elite Monarch team of scientists to discover the threat and try to find a weakness. Meanwhile they must deal with each other but also personal connections to the Titans before the Earth is destroyed alongside mankind.
1. Beginnings

**Godzilla: King of the Monsters**

_USS Argo:_

"Three minutes until it's here!"

Barnes sprinted down the corridor. He reached the steps, quickly running up until he was aboard the bridge of the Argo. The flying fortress was equipped to deal with Titans, but this was his first mission and he was nervous. He turned and saw Colonel Foster, the one in charge of the ship.

"Barnes get to your station and prepare for a fight!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He replied as he quickly moved to sit at his station manning the sonar in the bridge. He looked up and saw Lieutenant Brody enter. Brody swiftly moved past his station, weaving between the men and women on the deck.

"Where is it?" Brody asked, with an almost confident look on his face.

Foster quickly turned from the control console and stood up straight, facing him. "The male MUTO should be in weapons range shortly, then we can engage. Barnes! Get me the location of that thing!"

As Foster and Brody both turned to look at him Barnes quickly shot his head down and inspected the monitor, but something was wrong.

"Barnes!" Foster shouted, this time more concerned.

"Theres something blocking our signal, I can't see a damn thing on here!"

Barnes looked up at Brody and watched him slowly turn away and look through the large window on the bridge. Barnes stood up and followed most of the crew as they all walked towards the large object heading towards them.

Foster jumped back and shouted, "Pilots! Prepare evasive manoeuvres and ready those goddamn missiles!"

Suddenly the MUTO head crashed into the Argos main window, and rolled off its hull. As this was happening Barnes saw something else in the background, a large cloud was slowly heading towards the Argo. He turned to look at his monitor and saw it, a massive life sign was heading towards them.

"Ma'am! There's something else out there!" He shouted.

"Location?"

"It's in the cloud! Heading straight towards us!"

Brody quickly moved forward and placed his hand on one of the seats in the bridge. "Strap in and prepare for a fight! Whatever killed the MUTO is coming for us!"

"Sir its blocking our signals, I can't track it!" Barnes shouted.

"We're going to have to do this blind, on my command fire all missiles straight ahead! Pilots try to get us directly in front of this thing, it's the best chance we have."

Brody leaned forward as the Argo crew kicked into action, watching the cloud for any signs of life. The cloud quickly enveloped the Argo, plunging the bridge into darkness, the only light coming from the screens all around Barnes. Suddenly the life sign appeared on the monitor, it was right above them.

"SIR! IT'S ABO-"

The window exploded as yellow lightning shot throughout the ship. Brody was violently ripped from his chair as an explosion launched him out of the Argo. As lightning continued to fill the bridge Barnes jumped up and began to run for the door. Just as he was about to make it lightning struck the floor near him, sending him flying through the bridge. Suddenly he was launched straight into the air as the Argo began to drop. More explosions scattered the bridge as he floated, unable to move. From the massive hole tore in the bridge he could see the dark blue of the ocean, getting closer closer. Until there was nothing.

_Boston:_

"Workers continue to search the Pacific after an unknown object crashed-"

Madison changed the chanel...

"Could this be another Tita-"

She changed the chanel...

"Whatever it was it release-"

She changed the chanel...

"5 years since the San Francisco attack. This has left many people wondering whether the object has anything to do with the Titan now known as-"

Her eyes slowly moved down until she was looking directly at the remote. The TV was muted but she could still see the images in the corner of her eye, the destruction, the death. She held back the tears as she looked up at the TV, slowly she moved her finger over the button, pressed unmute and dropped the remote.

"The Titan hasn't been seen for 3 years since its attack on a small island near the coast of Japan. The mysterious organisation called Monarch believed they had destroyed the creature. However people are still demanding answers from the organisation as many believe they knew about the Titans but didn't warn us."

The TV flicked off and Madison looked up, it was her father Mark.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she softly asked, "Do you have to do this?"

Mark quickly rushed towards her and embraced his child, grabbing her tighly in a hug.

"I won't be gone for long, I promise." Mark slowly replied as he let go and began to move away. He leaned forward and wiped the tear off her cheek. "Plus if your good I might bring you a gift."

A smile slowly formed on Madisons face, "Another tube of smarties?"

"They're exotic foods."

"No they're not!" she shouted as laughter burst out of her mouth.

Mark sat down next to her and turned to look in her eyes. "I'm going to be nowhere near it anyway, I've been assigned to a base on the other side of the world."

"Can I come with you?" She asked, with a small ammount of hope in her voice that her father might say yes for once.

"I need someone protecting the city while I'm gone, not everybody knows as much as you do about the monsters."

Mark gave his daughter one last smile, and left the house.

_USS Oracle:_

Marks escort followed him closely as they weaved through the corridors of the fortress. He could hear voices echoing through the pipes and the sound of engines warming up, they were almost ready to take off. A soldier opened a door and Mark stepped onto the bridge. Infront of him was Doctor Serizawa and his assistant Vivienne Graham.

"I'm suprised to see you here." Mark coldy said as he walked past the doctor and took a seat.

"This isn't a destruction mission." The doctor quickly replied.

Mark swivled around just as Sam had entered the bridge. "Then what the fuck are we doing?" He asked.

Sam placed his files onto a table in the centre of the bridge and began fumbling around in his pockets.

"Sam!" Mark asked impatiently.

Sam looked up directly at him, "Wait."

"Sam goddamn it, you better not have let these two talk you into another one of their plans!"

Vivienne moved closer to Sam and handed him a remote, Sam looked at her and nodded in appretiation. Sam pressed a button and a large monitor turned on. On the monitor was the bridge of another fortress, in the corner was the words "USS Argo".

Mark slowly stood up and asked, "What happened?"

"Just watch" Sam replied.

Mark watched as a yellow lightning destroyed the bridge of the Argo. He watched the explosions until the cameras suddenly turned off. As they did Doctor Serizawa stood up and moved towards the monitor until he was directly infront of it.

Serizawa took off his glasses and started moving them rapidly in his hands as he spoke. "Whatever this was, it's unlike anything we've seen before. It manged to destroy the Argo on its own."

"Can it not be a Titan we already know about?" Mark asked suddenly without thinking.

"You think Kong can control electricity?" Vivienne quickly replied.

Serizawa seemed to not notice the two talking and continued on his own, "A week ago something crashed into the Pacific, something the Argo was sent to investigate. It drew another Muto out of hiding to go find it."

Sam stepped forward and said "Thats the fith one we've seen."

Mark nodded and looked at the doctor to continue.

"Whatever it was, we can't defeat it. But I believe we have something that can."

Mark rushed forward until he was infront of the doctor. Sam grabbed his shoulders and began to pull him back.

"Don't say what I think your gonna say!"

"We have had balance for three years! Ever since Godzilla killed the Mutos off the coast of-"

"HOW CAN YOU STILL SAY THAT!" Mark roared. As he did the Oracle began to lift up into the air. Mark slowly began to relax and Sam let go.

Sam looked at his friend and said "Mark, I know you'll disagree but look at what that thing did to the Argo! We are not equiped to deal with something like that!"

Mark stood there for a minute, thinking about everything, about his wife, his child.

"Even if you wanted to find it, you couldn't. I thought we lost that thing."

Serizawa smiled, "Lost? Maybe. Gone? No."


	2. Chapter 2 - Arrival

_CHAPTER 2 - AMAMI:_

It had been two years since San Francisco, since this thing had taken her son. Emma looked around the cramped interior of the Osprey. Mark was next to her, rapidly typing something into his laptop. She looked forward, Sam was sat there nervously muttering under his breath. Foster stood up at the front and suddenly everybody went silent.

She inhaled a deep breath and began to speak. "We have an estimated 44,000 civilians down there. Evacuations have already begun but they won't make it out in time. Let the Japanese forces deal with that, our priority is Godzilla. Doctor Stanton, is the bomb complete?"

Stanton looked over at the heavy device, with its capsule. He turned back to face the others and for the first time gave a quick reply, "Yes".

Foster nodded and continued. "Three other strike teams are currently on the island, with nuclear warheads placed at strategic points across the island away from civilisation. We are hoping that Godzilla will be attracted to these warheads reducing civilian casualties."

"What if it isn't?" Emma quietly asked, almost nervous to say it.

"Unfortunatly if it isn't, we must continue with the mission."

Emma sat back in her seat, she knew what she had to do. She remembered what this thing could do. Emma felt a hand on her leg, she looked to her right and remembered Mark was there.

"Its going to be ok." He whispered softly into her ear. As he did he placed a light kiss on her cheek, she smiled only for a second forgetting about what they might have to do.

The osprey bolted around the air as windspeeds picked up. Emma grabbed onto Marks arm as he continued to type into laptop. She looked out the window behind her, the island was only small. She thought to herself is 40,000 people small?

"Sergeant Major Foster? Do you copy?"

"I read you Corporal."

"Godzilla has ignored the warheads, it's heading for the city!"

"Shit! Copy that, get back into the air and prepare to cover us while we plant the destroyer on the pier!"

The osprey began to lower, it would move down then go back up slightly. Emma continued to hold Mark who had finally closed his laptop. With a thud the aircraft hit the ground. The soldiers picked up the destroyer and began to carry it out. The wooden pier was big enough for the bomb, but she didn't know how much time they had. The oxygen destroyer had used research from Serizawa but designed by Stanton. The devices uses a toxic chemical reaction that will isolate oxygen molecules in the water, causing Godzilla to suffocate.

"Stanton how long until that things ready!" Sam asked worryingly.

"Just another minute!" Stanton replied.

"I dont think we have another minute..."

Emma walked past Mark and towards the end of the pier. She could see waves splitting apart, a large creature was moving inbetween them. She looked down at the destroyer, it wouldn't be ready in time.

Foster stepped forward until she was beside Stanton. "We have to detonate that thing today."

Stanton raised his head so he was looking at her, "It could destroy most of this island..."

"What choice do we have! This island or the rest of the goddamn world!"

"Foster you can't do this!" Mark shouted

"Is now the time for this! Stanton get that bomb ready to drop onto the city!"

"Its getting closer!" Sam roared over the arguing.

Emma thought about everything, about her son, about what Godzilla can do. She walked back and crouched next to the bomb. She asked Stanton, "Isn't there a way to speed up the detonation?"

"Yes, but it will have to be a manual detonation, it'll kill you."

Emma paused, "I know."

Stanton turned to face Mark and quickly turned back, "You see this?" He began to explain how to detonate the destroyer.

"Everybody onto the osprey now!" Foster shouted.

The others ran on, Stanton whispered something to the soldiers and then ran back to the osprey.

Foster looked at them boarding, "Why don't you have that bomb!"

One soldier replied, "They figured out a way to detonate it!"

Emma could feel water on her face, Godzilla was close. She looked up again at Stanton, "Tell him I love him" She whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

Stanton nodded and ran back to the osprey. He looked at Foster and nodded.

"Lets get out of here!" Foster shouted to the pilots.

"WAIT!", Mark quickly stood up and ran towards the ramp of the osprey as it began to shut. "SHE'S STILL THERE!" he screamed.

Emma began to drag the bomb towards the water, she turned back one last time to see Marks face, but it was gone. She heard a large noise as water flooded the pier. Towering over her stood Godzilla. Its body was blocking out the sun, she wouldn't be able to detonate the bomb in the water. She leaned down, and did it.

_USS Oracle:_

Mark woke up. The dimly lit room was small, but at least he had it too himself. He folded the sheets of the single bed and began to get changed. Once he was ready he opened the hatch and left. He checked the watch on his wrist, 2:45 am. Mark heard talking from a large room and entered, it was a lab.

Serizawa was stood there, half asleep inspecting a board. A projector was displaying an image of Godzilla, he seemed to be lost in thought looking at it, he was so focused he never noticed Mark walked in.

"You're up early." Mark said as he walked towards the large table in the corner of the room and began to pour himself a coffee.

Serizawa jumped when he noticed Mark was here. He dragged two small office chairs towards Mark and they sat down.

"You sure your plan is going to work?" Mark asked him.

"It would if I had your support." The doctor replied.

"I'm here to do the same thing as you, finding Godzilla."

"I know you blame me."

"I blame it."

"She chose to detonate the destroyer."

Mark quickly regained his energy and stood up, "A destroyer you made!"

Serizawa stayed calm and continued sitting, "I wanted to destroy my research but they took it. You think I knew about the plan? Brody and I were sent on some mission that took us to the otherside of the world."

Mark sat down, the red slowly draining from his cheeks. "If you think Godzilla is so good, why did he try to attack that city?"

Serizawa stared at him for a second, "Why do men start wars? Power? Aggresion? Or to reclaim what was his? The Titans used to exist on this Earth before us."

"So you're saying it's right that he attacks cities?"

"I'm saying we have to try to find a way to co exist with Godzilla."

"What about the others? How many of them are there?"

Serizawa once again paused, this time for longer. "17, that we can identify."

Brody exhaled for a couple of seconds, "You think we can live with 17, or fuck maybe more of those things!"

"I think that if we achieved balance we could!"

"And what is balance?"

"I don't know..." Serizawa said as he looked down towards the table.

"We've got an unknown Titan out there that has the power to destroy a ship like this, possibly more and you want to let them live?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"I...don't know."

Serizawa smiled, "We can't control them, we can't make the balance but they can. If there was one Titan, one who was stronger then the others, one that could control them then maybe we have a chance for peace. Godzilla defended San Fransico not because he was helping us but because the MUTO's were damaging the food chain. If Godzilla did that then, he should do it no-"

Serizawa looked up and saw Mark was redder then before, "Defended San Fransico! HE DEFENDED IT!"

"Mark...I...I didn't mean to-"

"HE DESTROYED A CITY AND WAS GOING TO DESTROY MORE! YOUR ACTING LIKE HE WANTS TO PROTECT THIS EARTH, LIKE HE'S SOME SORT OF KING THAT CAN BRING PEACE BETWEEN MAN AND TITANS! YOU THINK THERE WAS A MONSTER ON THAT ISLAND! BECAUSE I DIDN'T SEE ONE!"

Mark dropped his coffee, stood up and stormed out of the lab, holding back tears until he could reach his room. Serizawa sat there, thinking of the things Mark said, what if he was right? Once again he jumped at a sound, but this time it wasn't a voice. He moved over to the tablet near his computer. He picked it up and inspected the screen, a distress signal, from the Arizona base.


	3. Chapter 3 - Clash

_USS Oracle:_

Serizawa arrived on the bridge to chaos. He looked around as half asleep soldiers quickly moved to their stations, ready for a fight. Behind him he felt somebody and saw Sam rush past towards the control centre in the middle of the large room.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Serizawa saw a sergeant he didn't recognise turn to Sam and say, "There's been radioactive signals from a monarch base, we believe a Titan is waking up."

Serizawa rushed towards the table that the men where crowded around. He started pressing buttons, bringing up readings from the base.

"Ionizing radiation..." serizawa whispered.

The sergeant leaned over to inspect the screen, "Ionizing?"

Sam stepped back, "The same type that woke up Godzilla."

The door to the bridge was kicked open as Stanton and Vivienne barged through the soldiers and reached the table. They placed down a large file and as Stanton began typing something into the computerised surface Vivienne turned to the doctor.

"Look here."

Serizawa turned to where she was pointing, it was a group of readings showing radiation. He asked, "The readings from the monarch base?"

Just as Vivienne was about to speak Stanton interrupted with, "No, readings from the pacific. We think whatever this Titan is it emits a small amount of radiation that can make dormant titans wake up."

"Wait", Sam said as he also began messing with the screen, pushing Stanton's hand away. "The object, that fell over the Pacific, what was it?"

Stanton looked at him and said, "Just a piece of space debris that attracted the MUTO, we assume because of-" he suddenly stopped with a shocked look on his face.

Serizawa stepped back from the desk and said, "Radiation..."

"So what, this thing is like an all you can eat buffet for these things?" asked Sam

"Yeah, but my shrimp aren't a massive cloud that shoots lightning."

Vivienne let out a little giggle and continued to be focus on the monitor. Stanton pulled out a phone and began furiously typing.

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked as he straightened up.

"Ghostbusters" Stanton replied.

The sergeant moved away from the group and began barking orders at his soldiers, they were preparing to move.

Sam looked directly at the sergeant and said, "Hang on,uh we can't just erm go straight to Arizona?"

"What other choice do we have?" Said serizawa.

"This thing destroyed the Argo, what if it uh destroys us?"

"We'll find a way."

As serizawa finished speaking he noticed mark at the control centre. Vivienne turned to greet him and said "I'll brief you now."

"What's to brief? There's a giant monster?" Said Stanton.

The sergeant made his way back to the control centre, "We need to prepare evacuations of the state."

"I already have." Stanton said as he zoomed into Arizona on the control centre.

_Arizona:_

The Oracle sped through the air, its large wing span casting a shadow on the ground below. B-1 Lancer bombers were escorting the Oracle as it made its way closer to the Monarch base in Arizona. Thunderbolt fighters surrounded the other aircraft, ready to engage with any targets.

"What Titan are we dealing with?" Asked the sergeant

"Scylla, a sort of giant spider mixed with a squid." Serizawa replied.

Sam looked at the sergeant, "will bombs uh work?"

"It's endoskeleton is thick, but the combined firepower of our weapons should destroy it."

"And your ok with this? Don't want to try and save another one of your pets?" Mark asked as he looked at serizawa.

Serizawa looked up, ignoring Marks comment, "We should proceed with my plan."

"Doctor with all due respect your plan relies heavily on something we have no idea about." Said the sergeant

"If the plan doesn't work then proceed with yours."

"By then they would have intercepted."

"They're going to intercept anyway."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, fine. We will proceed with your plan but if it goes wrong I'm bombing that area immediately!"

The Argo began to show down. Below them the ground was beginning to crack, oil was bursting and rising up into the air. A large gap began to form as a small shed collapsed into it. A large hairy leg rose out, creating a large thud as it crashed into the ground. Slowly a second leg appeared, until the large spider was pulling itself out of the hole.

Vivienne said to serizawa, "The Geiger counters going up, its here!"

"A goddamn radioactive hurricane!" Stanton said as he moved closer to the window.

The large hurricane was moving quickly towards the ground. Short bursts of yellow revealed the outline of a large creature inside.

Mark stood up, not moving his eyes away from the creature, "Fuck me."

The three headed beast continued on its path, the storm moving with it.

The sergeant picked up a radio, "All fighters, move back until I give the word."

The Argo and its escorts began to move away from the battleground.

"We need a name for this thing." Stanton remarked as they moved further away.

"Ghidorah, the serpent." Serizawa whispered.

Scylla stood tall over the dead fields. It's tentacles hanging from its mouth, moving slightly in the wind. The storm began to cover the lands around it, lowering its visibility. Then a head emerged from the cloud, its golden scales shimmering from the yellow lightning. It opened its mouth slightly revealing sharp teeth, then two others like it came out. Ghidorah roared and flew towards Scylla. Scylla lifted up one of its legs, with the sharp end and jabbed into the air. Ghidorah quickly turned left, avoiding the strike. Ghidorah landed on a small hill above Scylla, for a second both monsters stopped. Scylla lowered its legs and body, bowing down to Ghidorah. The mighty serpent gave off a loud roar, spread its wings and began to fly up.

"Damn it!" The sergeant shouted, "All fighters engage that thing!"

The thunderbolts sped forward, and began to open fire on ghidorah. Their bullets bouncing off his golden scales. Ghidorah fired a bolt of lightning, instantly destroying two fighters. The lancer bombers moved down, below the fight and began to aim for Scylla. The creature jumped up like it weighed nothing and stuck one of its legs into the bomber, sending it crashing down below. Ghidorah sent out another blast of lightning destroying three more fighters. The clouds around him grew heavier, blocking out the sun and plunging the fight into darkness. Bombers began to move up and turn around, ready for a second strike. Scylla hissed at them as they dropped their payload, surrounding the creature with fire. The Argo began to open fire forward, launching 10 missiles into Ghidorah. The blasts sent the creature flying back, its legs skimming along the ground as its wings began to flap, launching it back into the air. Fighters began another attack run, this time Ghidorah sent its large tail flying through the air, destroying the last 4 fighters in one swift strike. The bombing squad began to move away from the crater they had made and towards Ghidorah. The Argo fired again, this time Ghidorah launched another lightning strike, destroying the missiles. Bombers began a pincer movement on Ghidorah, surrounding it on both sides. They opened fire, hitting the creature directly in its two side heads, sending it straight down.

Everybody inside the Argo cheered. Serizawa sat down, a feeling of relief spread across his body. He sighed and took off his glasses. As he looked up a large blast of lightning pierced the bridge, he flew back, slamming into the wall. At first everything was blurry, he could barely see, then it all came back to him. Serizawa stood up, coughing intensely as he inhaled the smoke. A large fire was spreading across the bridge as more lightning shot through. Vivienne grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the exit. He slowly regained his strength and stumbled through the door. Outside was Mark and Stanton were leaning against a wall, Mark holding his stomach as a red pool began to grow around his hand.

"We need to get to an osprey, now!" Mark screamed.

The others nodded as Vivienne rushed forward to help Mark move. He wrapped his arm around her and they began to make their way down towards the hangar. The ship shook as the sound of more explosions echoed throughout the corridors. They made it too the top of the stairs where tremors caused Stanton to trip and fall. He slowly got up and hobbled along the corridor, the only thing he could see was the flickering off red emergency lights that were slowly being drowned out by the black of the smoke. They made it to a large bulkhead door that was being held shut buy a rusty pipe that had collapsed above it. Sam was stood there attempting to pull it off.

He turned once he heard them and quickly rushed to Mark, "There's a first aid kit in all the erm ospreys, if we can reach one!"

Stanton inspected the pipe blocking the door, "Help me move this, if we slide it right then up it should move."

The three men began to push the pipe as Vivienne held onto a weaker Mark. She looked at his face, the colour was being drained. The pipe fell down with a bang and the group continued onwards.

Stanton ran towards a console and shouted "How do we get the hangar door open!"

A large bolt of lightning blasted through the hangar walls, leaving a massive hole after the explosions.

"That works!" He shouted as he ran towards the nearest osprey.

The rest gathered in as they prepared to take off. Sam was sat in the pilots seat with Stanton on his left.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Stanton asked.

"I've uh seen the other pilots do it."

"So that's a no..."

The ospreys blades began to quickly turn as explosions filled the hangar. It lifted into the air, crashing lightly against a wall that sent it right. Sam yanked against the controls and the osprey launched left, through the large hole and into the storm.

The osprey was shaking as massive winds blew the small aircraft around. A large blast sent debris and fire into the air as the Oracle exploded with lightning. A piece of shrapnel flew threw the window of the osprey, hitting Sam in the shoulder. He screamed and pushed down, sending the osprey into a rapid descent. Alarms sounded as the osprey began to spin and continue going down. Stanton leaned over and grabbed the control, pulling it towards him as hard as he could, screaming with fear. The osprey crashed into the desert, its right engine being completely ripped off. The osprey flipped as it continued to roll across the ground, with more off the hull falling off, creating a trail of metal. The osprey finally stopped, in the centre of the dark storm.

Stanton opened his eyes, he was safe. He felt around his body, he couldn't feel anything wrong, he looked over to Sam, apart from the small piece of shrapnel he was fine. Smoke was filling the cockpit with a small fire lighting up the nearby area. Stanton could hear something, at first he thought more explosions. Then he looked up, a large hairy leg had just crashed into the ground in front of them.

_Some time later..._

Vivienne slowly opening her eyes, at first forgetting what had just happened. She slowly got up and looked around. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, when she ran her fingers through her hair she saw blood. Vivienne seemed to be the only one in the osprey. The right side was missing, the seats that Mark and Serizawa was on must have been flung out. Vivienne walked out of the hole, it might have been night but she couldn't tell. There was still a large storm above them that was blocking out the light. Vivienne saw in the distance yellow flashes, Ghidorah was still near. She was in an empty desert, if she didn't do something soon, she'll die. Normally she would have Doctor Serizawa with her, but now she didn't. Vivienne wasn't used to being alone, or taking control. She always had Serizawa to help her, but not now. Vivienne walked around the osprey until she reached the cockpit. There was only Sam, with a piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder. Vivienne walked towards him and checked his pulse, he was alive but knocked out. Thunder echoed from the sky as the storm grew worse, whatever Ghidorah was doing he was getting stronger. Vivienne remembered Serizawa had the first aid kit, they were trying to patch up Mark. She knew that help would soon come to get the two of them, surely they would search the crash site? Vivienne heard a loud thud, then another. She walked out of the cockpit and towards the rear of the ship, it was Scylla. The bombs damaged it, one if its legs were gone and it's face looked burnt but it could still fight. She stumbled back in fear and made her way into the cockpit. She began to inspect the consoles. One was destroyed but the other seemed to work, it had a bunch of blinking lights but she had no clue what they meant. Vivienne began to look around until she found a headset dangling from the ceiling. She grabbed them and put it over her head, beginning to speak into the mic.

"Hello? Can anybody read me? I need immediate assistance."

Nobody replied. She noticed a sort of radio in the cockpit, there were dials to change frequency. Vivienne began to mess with the dials, changing them, only hearing voices for a second with a loud static noise coming out of the headset. While she was doing this she began to feel vibrations, the ground would shake for a second then stop. She quickly removed the headset and heard it. Thud, thud, thud. Vivienne once again walked out of the cockpit and saw Scylla towering above her. She looked directly at its face, its tentacles dripping saliva onto her body. She gulped and slowly backed off into the cockpit. The creature lifted a leg and she turned and jumped into cover behind a console. The leg pierced the hull, narrowly missing Sam. The creature raised another leg and struck through the cockpit, this time on the right side. With both legs in the creature began to lean back and lifting them up, raising the osprey into the air. Vivienne screamed as she began to fall down towards the broken window. She grabbed onto the chair Sam was strapped into and held on with all her energy. The creature let off a weak roar and began to shake the osprey. Her hand was starting to become red, she could feel the pain spreading up her arm. The creature carried on shaking the osprey as she lifted her second arm up and grabbed onto the chair. She heard a grunt coming from Sam who's eyes slowly opened. At first he just saw Vivienne's face but then he looked forward and screamed in fear at the face of the creature. Vivienne couldn't hold on for much longer, the creature was getting more agitated shaking the osprey quicker. Vivienne could feel her hand slipping, she could only hold on for a few seconds longer. Sam, now fully awake, grabbed onto the top of his chair with one hand and undid his belt with another. He pulled himself up until he on top of the seat.

He crouched down and shouted "Vivienne! Grab my hand!"

Vivienne's right arm dropped, with her remaining strength the lifted the heavy hand up to meet Sams. As their fingers touched her left arm let go, dropping her into Scylla.

_Meanwhile..._

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

Mark quickly got up, his wound was treated but it would still need stitches. He couldn't hear much over the sound of gunfire and explosions. US soldiers were fighting Ghidorah above him, he could hear the sounds of engines speeding overhead. Mark and Serizawa were running through the desert towards the Blackhawk. He sprinted past a tank just as it fired, for a couple of seconds he could only hear ringing, then the screams came back to him. He was pushed into the Blackhawk as it began to take off. He looked outside the window, the night sky was lit up with the colours of the lightning and explosions from the army. Ghidorah was above them, in the centre of the storm, destroying anything that came near it.

"We need to go find them!" Serizawa shouted at one of the soldiers.

"I told you sir we can't! We need to get out of here before the bombers arrive!"

"A nuclear warhead won't work!"

The helicopter violently tilted left as a streak of lightning shot past the right side. Mark looked down at the soldiers getting destroyed, hopelessly firing at the beast. He looked back at Serizawa who somehow got a radio from a soldier and was hopelessly trying to tell them to call off the strike. As the helicopter moved away from the battle Mark saw it, the osprey and Scylla.

"There! We need to land now!"

The soldier leaned out and looked through the window. "We can't leave them!" He presses his hand against the radio and starting speaking again, "General we have more civilians under attack by some sort of spider, we need backup immediately!"

A voice in the radio replied "Negative Bravo Team, payload is three minutes away."

The soldier grunted, stood up and moved towards the cockpit. There 7 soldiers in the helicopter, at least that Mark could count. The soldier returned and the helicopter began to land.

"We will distract that thing, you rush towards that osprey and try to get the survivors. At most you'll have a minute."

The helicopter landed near the osprey, Scylla was stood next to the aircraft, if just pulled a leg out of its hull and was beginning to come towards them. The doors opened and five soldiers ran out. They all began to open fire on the creature, one using a rocket that hit its face. Scylla fell back but quickly got up and began moving towards the men. Mark and Serizawa ran past the fighting and towards the osprey. From a ditch near the osprey Mark saw Stanton run out and straight past them towards the Blackhawk. They continued running until they reached the cockpit. Sam was lying on the ground with what seemed like a broken arm. Mark began to pick him up and help carry him towards the Blackhawk.

"Where is she?" Serizawa asked

"I'm uh I'm sorry..." Sam weakly replied as he began to get up and accept Marks assistance.

Serizawa stood there silently, a small tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up towards the sky. The storm was starting to move away, with a red light shining through some clouds. Serizawa turned and ran, following the other two men. Scylla had caught up to the soldiers, one of them was pierced through the chest by its leg. The others began to move back towards the Blackhawk, Scylla extended a leg and got one of the men in the head, ripping out his brains. The three remaining soldiers got in and the Blackhawk immediately took off, narrowly avoiding another strike from the creature. They sat there in silence, Mark still looking down at the destruction beneath them. A large jet flew past above them, it continued to rise above the clouds. The helicopter also rose, until it was above the dark of the storm. The sun was setting over Arizona, from here Mark thought it looked peaceful. The sky was illuminated red, there was silence. Then there was a white flash, everybody inside the Blackhawk quickly shut their eyes as a large bang flew through the sky. Next the chopper was jolted around as the force of the blast hit the side. Mark was the first to open his eyes, the storm clouds that were once there seemed to form into the top of a mushroom. Serizawa turned away, with a look of disgust on his face.

"We need to go to Boston." Sam said steadily.

Marks head quickly turned to face him, he remembered about Maddison, how worried she must be.

"The cities gonna be chaos, the evacuations are taking place there." The soldier said solemnly

"Evacuations in Boston, for one missile?" Stanton asked.

"No...its Yellowstone, they say it's erupting"

Serizawa immediately looked up, "The fire demon..."


End file.
